


Whines, Cries, and Goodbyes

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, He'll get better, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), They're a mess, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Janus tries to take care of the dark sides but they really are a lot to deal with.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Whines, Cries, and Goodbyes

“Daaaaaad!” Janus sighed at the yell and pinched the bridge of his nose. The youngest side in the palace, Paranoia, or Virgil, came running into Janus’ office.

“Remus won’t let me use the switch! It’s my turn!” He whined, tugging on Janus’ leg. Janus scooped him up and set him on his lap.

“How about we give him a few more minutes on it? Then you can play Animal Crossing, okay Storm Cloud?” He said.

“But he hit me! He’s a meanie! Meanie’s shouldn’t get extra time!” Virgil huffed.

“Oh did he? Where?” Janus asked and Virgil pointed to his arm. 

“Well then he needs to apologize. Let’s go.” Janus sighed, standing up with the eight year old in his arms. He walked down the dark halls of the mind palace, the area no light side would ever go near. He knocked on a dark green door that was covered in barnacles and fish bones.

“Remus.” He said, pushing the door opened. Said side was sprawled out on his bed that was in the middle of an absolute mess.

“Ugh. What?” Remus groaned.

“First of all, apologize to Noia. Secondly, give him the switch.” Janus sighed.

“I’m kind of in the middle of something. And for what, I didn’t do anything.” Remus said.

“He said you hit him. Did you?”    
“Not hard.”   
“Remus.” Janus sighed and looked to Virgil.

“Did it hurt?” He asked, receiving a nod.

“Come on he’s a wimp! I barely touched him.” Remus whined.

“Remus he’s a kid. Apologize and save whatever you’re doing.” Janus ordered. Remus rolled his eyes but saved his game anyway.

“Sorry Virgil.” He grumbled, standing up and handing him the switch. Virgil hugged the switch close to his chest.

“If you give me back Prince Patches all will be forgiven.” He said.

“I’m not giving you Patches back until I get Oliver back!” Remus declared.

“He’s on the couch dummy.” Virgil huffed. Remus gave him a skeptical look but retrieved the black bear with purple patches on it from his closet.

“Here.” He sighed, giving Virgil the bear.

“Patches!” Virgil beamed, handing Janus the switch so he could hold his bear. Virgil buried his nose in the bear’s head, cuddling into Janus’ side with a tiny yawn.

“Seems like someone needs a nap.” Janus hummed. Virgil whined.

“But Animal Crossing.” He mumbled.

“You can play when you wake up.” Janus said.

“Okay Storm Cloud?” He offered. Virgil nodded.

“Okie.” 

“Remus tidy up your room please.” Janus said before closing the door and bringing Virgil to his room. He set the lil bean on his bed and started getting him tucked in. Naps were easier when Virgil didn’t take off his pajamas in the morning.

“Dad?” Virgil mumbled into his bear, looking at Janus.

“What is it kiddo?” Janus asked.

“Are… are we bad for Thomas?” He questioned and Janus looked taken back a bit.

“No of course not. Where did you get an idea like that from?” Janus asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Creativity. He said we were bad.” Virgil yawned.

“The light side?” 

“No. Bubba.” 

“Bubba said that?” Janus asked and got a nod. 

“Well that’s not true. Don’t listen to Bubba, okay?” 

“Okay. Night night.” 

“Goodnight Storm Cloud.” 

~~   
“Daaaaaaaaad!” Remus yelled, running down the stairs. Janus looked up from the stove.

“What?”    
“Anxiety stole all of my bone collections and won’t give them back.” He whined.

“Because you’re being disgusting and tried to download porn on my laptop!” Virgil yelled. Janus sighed.

“Remus, don’t do gross stuff on Virgil’s computer. You have your own. Virgil, give him his stuff back.” He said. 

“What? No! On top of the computer thing he won’t give Sally back! He kidnapped my spider Dad!” The now 15 year old shouted. 

“Remus give him his spider back.”    
“But-”   
“Now!” Janus yelled, quickly losing his temper. Remus flinched at the yelling and went into his room. He came back with a tiny, plastic terrarium. 

“You kept her in this?! Monster!” Virgil huffed, taking the spider out. 

“Oh you’re okay Sally. Papa’s got you.” He said to the spider, taking her up to his room. Janus looked to Remus.

“Dinner will be ready in a bit. Go wash your hands.”   
  
~~   
“Dad?!” Janus walked past Virgil’s room and heard a shaky voice call for him. He stepped into the room to see a curled up Remus on Virgil’s bed.

“Remus? Cephy what’s wrong?” He said, setting the laundry basket down and walking over, sitting next to him.

“I can’t find Virgil.” He hiccuped. 

“Is he filming a video?” “   
“N-no. They were but they finished hours ago.” Janus ran a hand through Remus’ hair.

“I’m sure it’s-”   
“No! He… he left. He’s not coming back. And it’s my fault.” Remus sobbed. 

“How?” Janus asked.

“I-I got into a fight with him last night and… I told him I didn’t care if he left and never came back.” Remus cried, clinging to Janus.

“Bubba?” Virgil’s voice came from the doorway.

“Virgil!” Remus got up and ran over to the younger side, hugging him with all his might.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said last night I- please don’t leave.” Remus wailed, not letting Virgil go. Virgil hugged him back.

“I know. I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just had to stay for a little longer.” Virgil muttered. Janus stood up and kissed both their heads.

“I’ll go make some hot chocolate. You two take a moment if you need.” Virgil nodded but clung to Remus, sniffling now.

~~

“Dad!!!!” Remus screamed from downstairs. Janus groaned and rushed downstairs to see Remus balling and holding onto Virgil’s wrist. Virgil was trying to pull away. The door was open and there were two suitcases next to Virgil’s legs.

“Storm Cloud?” Janus asked.

“Don’t call me that.” Virgil hissed. 

“What did we do?!” Remus sobbed.

“Everything! You lied to me, yelled at me, you never actually cared. Patton cares!” Virgil yelled.   
“Patton doesn’t know how to help you! We do care about you Virgil! We care about you so much! I would do anything for you! I’ve done so much for you and you’re just leaving?!” Janus shouted. He grabbed Remus and held him close.

“Fine! Leave then! But see if we ever care about you again!” He hissed. Virgil grabbed his bags.

“I don’t need you. And I don’t need this.” Virgil growled, ripping off a bracelet he wore. Janus had made all the dark sides one. He called it the ‘family bracelet’. It meant that whenever you wore it, no matter how big of a fight you’d gotten in, your family still loved you. They were still your family. Remus cried more at this and grabbed the bracelet, trying to put it back on Virgil. Virgil shoved him away.

“You aren’t my family.” He said and with that statement, he was gone. Remus crumbled to the floor in a fit of screams and cries. Janus sat next to him and ran a hand through his hair, rocking him lightly as he told himself everything would be alright. But he knew that was a lie.


End file.
